Lunar Eclipsed
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: They were brought back to the past into their teenage bodies with the knowledge of the future, find in order to save it they must get close to a heartbroken werewolf\witch who doesn't trust easy and is Remus's soulmate.. send them luck, they'll need it.
1. info

Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett's time for a diary ... sort of, they will be seens of her life as the touch the book though. Instead of mixing it up with the usual VampireDiaries\Twilight fanfics. I want it to be VampireDiaries\Harry potter fanfic.

Maybe T rated. But I don't know if it will stay that way. :)

I love Bonnie Bennett, and she is my favorite Female on the show. Now I was undecided about the pairing but I finally settled on Remus. He'll be good for her. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank have to work together to save the future by getting close to a Bennett witch that is a newly turned werewolf that is irrtated easily and not from the past either .. this is in no way going to be easy.

**Summary:**

They were brought back to the past into their teenage bodies with the knowledge of the future, find in order to save it they must get close to a heartbroken werewolf\witch who doesn't trust easy and is Remus's soulmate.. send them luck, they'll need it.

Please review and tell me if you like the idea. :)


	2. prologue

Lunar eclipse

**Prologue**

A flash of bright green kept going through his mind as he felt his body fall through darkness. To nothing. He thought about Tonks, and hoped she was alright wherever she was. He thought about Teddy and how he would never see him take his first steps, or any other things. He thought about Harry, then James, Lily and Sirius. He failed them. He, the last mauderer, had fallen.

It felt like hours before he finally felt himself being lowered onto a cold, hard floor that was soothing to his warm, aching body. He didn't dare open his eyes, or move for that matter. He couldn't, and he didn't want to.

"Remus...?" A female voice carried itself to him, making him freeze. Why did his hearing insist on playing games with him? He was a werewolf for merlin's sake. But when he forced his eyes open he saw her, Lily. The bright green eyes and deep red hair was unmistakable. To her left was James. Tall, hazel eyes in glasses, and dark hair that couldn't ever be tamed. To her right was Sirius. Tall, dark curly hair, and silver eyes. His face showing no signs of all his years in prison.

Remus had so many questions, each one colliding with the next, trying to force themselves out of his dry mouth first. His eyes teared as he looked up at each of them, forcing his dry mouth to talk. "James?"

"Yeah, Mooney. You look like a reck. Time caught up with you, huh?" James' voice was teasing but it also held emotion. Remus found himself shaking his head and smirking. Same old James. His smirk widened as he heard a loud crack break through the air around them. Looking up, he saw James trying to look his best at being sorry while under Lily's irate eyes. Some things never change. He missed them... he missed them all.

"Nice to see you to." Remus said with fake sarcasm, making all three look at him and smile. While Lily ran to get him water, she left the three men to talk about everything. From big things to little things. He then took notice of them all being in a big room. There was a kitchen, diningroom, and a livingroom where Frank and Alice Longbottom were asleep on the sofa. Neville had a mixture of the best of his parents from Alice's clumsiness to Frank's skill in herebology. He couldn't wait to tell them about the son they had but never knew.

"So, where are we?" He said to James and Sirius, raising an eyebrow high when they grew serious.

"We don't know.. We all just appeared here the same way you did after we died." Sirius said.

"We tried everything. We don't know how to get out. And since we are from different years, we don't know what year we are in out of this room." James ran a hand through his hair, "it's infuriating.. not knowing."

Remus nodded his head in understanding and went to go say something but was stopped by a blinding light. It woke up Alice and Frank while gaining Lily's attention. Ever so softly, it dropped a heavy pargment on the diningroom table and disappeared. After James pointed his wand at it to make sure there wasn't any curses on it, he picked it up.

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin,_

_I am sorry to say that it has to be said bluntly for you to understand. First off, To settle all of your worries Harry, Neville and most of their friends have survived, Ted is taken care of. But there are things to settle out. When Voldemort killed The Potters he unknowingly split his soul, and the only living thing in the room to take it, was Harry. Making Harry James Potter a living Horcrux._

Their eyes widened.

**An illusion of Dumbledore explaining to an older Severus that Harry was a Horcrux, comfirming their fears. **

**"Your raising him as a pig for slaughter!" Snarled Severus.**

**Dumbledore stared into Severus' dark orbs unashamed, "Why do you care?"**

**Severus raised his wand and a silver doe pranced around the room as he said the right spell.**

**Dumbledore gasped, mirroring Lily, "..Lily? Severus after all this time?"**

**Lily choked back a whimper when he declared in a firm voice, "Always."**

**The illusion changed to a dieing Severus looking at Harry pleadingly, "Look at me." He cried a tear and quickly told Harry to take it to Dumbledore's passive, "You have your mother's eyes."**

When the illusions stopped, Lily would have fell to the floor if James had not be clutching her, and after soothing her by rubbing her back gently, he turned back to the paper.

_But there is a way to save more than one person.. Harry could grow up in a house where he did not sleep in a cupboard, where he would not be starved, unloved, and where he didn't have to face Voldemort at eleven years old. Neville wouldn't have to be abused at an early age just because his magic showed up late. He wouldn't have to almost die because his relatives tried to drown him, later growing up with no selfesteem. Things can change. It is what you do out of this room that will matter. From the little decisions to the big ones. But be careful, for every action there is a reaction. Good or bad._

Alice couldn't speak, still crying over what happened to her baby. Her little Neville.

Lily turned to the paper with tear streaks down her face, not even have to think about it, "What do we have to do?"

James smiled down at Lily as the writing began to write itself on the page.

_It will not be easy. Remus, the reason why you were reluctant to go out with Tonks wasn't because you were older, well, it did hold a key part but not totally. You see, she was never your soulmate. The one that completes you. The one made for you. Sure, she was a nice, outgoing, playful woman but she wasn't yours. You knew this already. Your soulmate was in fact born in the future, but she will soon be in your timeline. The reason why this is important is simple: she has the power to balance the war. You must try to understand, as almost everything you have learned from Dumbledore has been brainwashed, that the people that survive war is not determined by who is right or who is wrong ... it is determined by who is left._

_Voldemort will destroy it or mold it so it's taught only dark arts and Dumbledore would control it. Dumbledore knew Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper, he also knew he was a death eater. Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent in the Potter's death but did not give him a trial, nor did he let him out of the house he grew up in, the house he didn't want to be in. Dumbledore knew that Remus' soulmate was in the future so in order to keep him under his thumb Dumbledore slipped Tonks a love potion. He could have had the Longbottoms and The Potter's stay at Hogwarts, a safe place until Harry's sixth year when deatheaters "fixed" a twin the vanishing cabinet. Dumbledore knew there was a twin. Dumbledore knew everything, and cannot be trusted._

James' eyes were hard and blazing as he kept reading. The others were no different.

_Your job will not be easy. But remember that the best things in life aren't. Remus' soulmate got changed into a werewolf in her time, and hasn't been one for a long time. Three days._

Remus' eyes widened.

_She is a newly bitten werewolf._

Remus groaned loudly, and when everyone looked at him in confusion, he motioned for them to go on.

_Newly bitten werewolves are tempermental, doesn't trust easily, and are constantly on guard. They are uncomfortable around others they feel they cannot trust and will be sexually frustrated at random times until they mate with their soulmate. She has been betrayed by those she loved, cared, trusted, and put her own life many times on the line for. She will be scared of being in the past, in a new country, surrounded by war. Dumbledore will try to obtain her._

Remus growled animalitic, and their friend's expressions grew protective.

_And make no mistake; he will try to. __Your soulmate will be the key part in the war but she will also be wanted for her power._

Remus growled louder.

_But when you leave this room, if it is your choice to start on it, that no matter what year you choose to start over your life, you will have the knowledge and power you gained in all the years of your life or now past life. You will NOT lose them, you will even gain some. Sirius, your brother may have been in slytherin but you can change that now. He grew up wanting to leave with you and it broke his heart that you left without him. He led his life a lion in a snake skin, and hid a horcrux from Voldemort in hopes of helping him be defeated. You will probably want to teach her some things as she does not use a wand, but she does use potions. She lived in a world where Dumbledore won and banished all the faithful light followers in Muggle life. She doesn't use most things you all use. She never had to. But rest assured, she really doesn't need much help as she will catch on quickly. She does magic without a wand, as she can natually channel her magic without one, and takes alot of her energy when practiced. But s__he has so much of it while trying the hardest spells to save her friends, she gets nose bleeds when she tries to use almost all of it because she didn't use it until she was in muggle highschool, sixteen about to turn seventeen. __Remus, all because Tonks was not your soulmate doesn't mean you didn't love Tonks or Teddy. It meant that you couldn't love Tonks more than your soulmate. _

"Wow." They said as a group, shocked. Sixteen, that was almost an adult.

_You all must have her grow to trust you all, as you must trust her. Dumbledore was going to sacrifice Harry, after he killed Voldemort.. The prophecy was right. Harry will have to kill Voldemort. Neither can live while the other survives. Harry will need her help. He cannot do it without her. She is the key._

_Do you except?_

Remus knew this was wrong. Like he was cheating on Tonks, leaving behind Tonks and Teddy, but then the voice echoed through his mind. _Remus, all because Tonks was not your soulmate doesn't mean you didn't love Tonks or Teddy. It meant that you couldn't love Tonks more than your soulmate. _It felt so right.. so easy. He couldn't possibly turn it down. He thought about Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, The Weasleys... everyone. Harry could have a life where he grew up with his parents.

"Yes, I except."

All the others nodded in agreement.

_Then it's time for all of you understand the life of .. Bonnie Bennett._

**I put it as a Prologue because I wanted to see if you wanted me to continue. Please tell me what you think, it really helps alot.**


End file.
